Gil Grissom Jr.
Gilbert "Gil" Anderson Grissom Stokes Biographical information Born''August 13, 1978'' Age''41'' Gender''Male'' Status'' Alive City'' * Las Vegas, Nevada (Formerly) * San Deigo (Currently) Alias'' * Gil Jr. * Jr. * G. '' Height'' 5'10'' Hair color'' *Brown '' Eye color'' *Blue '' Skin color''Pale'' Portrait by''Chris O'Donnell'' Occupation Job'' *United States Marine (Formerly) *Crime Scene Investigator Rank'' *Commander (Formerly) *Assistant Lab Director'' Specialty'' Entomology, Hair and Fiber Analysis, Blood splatter, Zoology, Hoplology, Elements Trace, Weaponry, Knives, Hand to Hand Combat, Martial Arts, Stealth, Explosives and Anthropology'' Family informationn Family members'' * Unnamed Paternal Grandfather * Betty Grissom (Paternal Grandmother) * Unnamed Maternal Grandfather * Laura Sidle (Maternal Grandmother) * Gil Grissom (Father) * Sara Sidle (Mother) * Bill Stokes (Father-In-Law) * Jillian Stokes (Mother-In-Law) * Nick Stokes (Husband) * Daniel Stokes (Son) * Christian Stokes (Son) * Adeline Stokes (Daughter) * Sam (Pet) '' Affiliation Occupation'' * Las Vegas Crime Lab CSI Level 3 (Formerly) * Assistant Lab Director, San Diego Police Department (Currently) '' Loyalty'' *Grissom Family *Sidle Family *Stokes Family *Las Vegas Team '' Gilbert Arthur "Gil" Grissom Jr. Stokes is a former CSI level 3 at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. In "The End Game" (Season 15, Episode 18), Gil Jr. left Las Vegas when he was named the Assistant Director of the San Diego PD Crime Lab. Gil Jr. has returned to the Crime Lab, but later left to be with Nick in San Diego. ("Immortality') Personality Grissom's dispassionate demeanor and high intellect often work to his advantage in his job and in his personal life. Grissom is rarely disturbed by the various subcultures with which his job brings him into contact. He sometimes "spaces off" as with some cases that he works on tend to bring his Haiti and Yugoslavia memories back. Flash backs of him killing his enemies, his friends deaths, and other flashbacks play in his mind. He hates abusive husbands, child predators, sex offenders, rapists, and drug dealers who deal to kids (Friends & Lovers). He mostly hates killers that prey on former Marines. His love of job politics often makes him close to his superiors (and sometimes his subordinates). Grissom's hobbies include his work, skydiving, jogging, swimming, going to the gym, archery, cockroach racing, reading and solving crossword puzzles (Evaluation Day). Early Life Grissom was born on Augest 13, 1976 in Los Angeles, California.Grissom tell Nick this while investigating a woman who drowned in a desert in Anatomy of a Lye. He grew up in Las Vegas, Nevada and has been there every since until he moved to San Diego in February 15, 2015. He says that in high school, he was a jock (Bully for You). In 1994 Gil Jr. joined the United States Marine Corps at the age of 18. He fought in the Haiti and Yugoslavia War for five years until he joined the Las Vegas Crime Lab in 1999. Since then he has been with the Las Vegas Crime lab until February 15, 2015. Since February 15, 2015, Gil as been Assistant Director in the San Francisco Crime Lab. Biography Season One In ''Pilot'', Gil Grissom Jr. was a CSI level 2 until later in that episode he got promoted to CSI level 3. Season Two In Chasing the Bus, we discover that Grissom Jr. was on the bus with a kid who's name is Damien who he help save few years prior was injured, along with Damien. Grissom was shocked to hear that his son was on the tour bus, meanwhile his mother Sara was worried and checked on him. Nick Stokes was worried the most as he said "I'm so glad your still alive, don't know what I'll do without you." as he held Grissom Jr's hand. In Stalker, we see that Gil Jr. and Nick Stokes are living together as Gil Jr. takes care of Nick who was injured. Season Three In the end of the episode of Random Acts of Violence Nick proposes to Gil Grissom Jr. who he accepts and the two are enganged as Nick slides his engagement ring on his finger. Season Four Grissom Jr. is back after his honeymoon with Nick Stokes who is now his husband. During mid-season it is revealed while being with Nick in bed, he says: "Do you ever want to have children? I know we never talked about it much, but I think it'll be good for us. We could adopt or maybe have surrogate children. I think having little Stokes running around would be fun, plus they'll have grandparents that will spoil them. I know it'll be weird of them having two dads but we can do it. This is why I'm talking to you about this, it's going to be a big decision for us and I trust you. I want us to be a family, Nick." Season Five In Harvest it seems that Nick and Gil Jr. have identical twins boys. When his husband Nick Stokes was buried alive in Grave Danger Grissom Jr. does everything to bring him back home. In the end Grave Danger Part 2 Grissom Jr. saves his husband and holds him as Nick was crying. Season Six Gil Jr. helps his father with the miniature killer. Season Seven In 2007, Grissom took a sabbatical to teach a class at University of Houston in Houston, Texas for two weeks Toe Tags. Season Eight In Go to Hell Gil Grissom Jr. goes to New York City to hunt down an old nemesis. Season Nine Grissom Jr. says goodbye to his father Grissom as he leaves the crime lab to be with Sara in Costa Rica (One to Go). Season Ten In Neverland Gil Grissom Jr. is shot by his old nemesis and is taken to hospital where Nick Stokes and their children meet after hearing the news. Season Eleven His father Grissom made a brief appearance on a video call with mother Sara and grandmother, Betty Grissom whom Gil Jr. joined at the end of The Two Mrs. Grissoms. Season Twelve When Gil Jr. heard that his husband Nick, who announces that he intends to quit, Gil Jr. gets surprised by the news and hopes he would come back. He tells Sarah and Greg that "I will talk to him." Season Thirteen After hearing that Nick was drunk outside of a liquor store and ends up in jail after an altercation between him and two police officers. Gil Jr. bails his husband out of jail and he asks him how many beers he's had tonight. After hearing that Nick decided that he wants to stay with the team again Gil Jr. welcomes his husband back. Immortality Grissom Jr. now works as Assistant Lab Director with the San Diego Police Department in San Diego. After hearing his father Gil Grissom is arrested for trespassing at the port of San Diego he goes to investigate. He is released on the request of Conrad Ecklie, who needs his assistance at the lab, to work a case that may involve Lady Heather. And Grissom Jr. goes back to Vegas with his father to help. At the end he heads back to San Diego to be reunited with Nick and his kids. Relationships Catherine Willows is like an aunt to Gil Grissom Jr. He was close to Warrick Brown as the two we're good friends. Gil Grissom Jr. is very close to his mother Sara Sidle and father Gil Grissom. He is close to Greg Sanders as the two are like "brothers" sharing a brotherly like bond with each other. Of all of his fellow investigators, he is closest to Nick Stokes. Both are self-described "Science jocks" and are the most socially members of the team. While at times both have expressed more than a hint of interest in the other romantically, it is not until the second season that they are definitely shown to be involved. In third season episodes, he continues to be involved with Nick Stokes, but instead of keeping the relationship a secret from others in the lab, they showed it, not afraid of the repercussions that could have both their careers. Grissom trusts Nick intimately (Fallen Idols). In Season four Nick Stokes proposes to Gil Jr. who accepts and they get married in the season finale. In season five premier Gil Jr. and Nick come back from their honeymoon and Gil Jr's. name tag is changed from Grissom to Stokes. Later in season 6 Sofia Curtis agrees and surrogates Nick and Gil Jr's. children. In season thirteen, Gil Jr. and Nick adopted a police dog named Sam. * Grissom Jr. and Nick * Grissom Jr. and Grissom * Grissom Jr. and Sara * Grissom Jr. and Catherine * Grissom Jr. and Warrick * Grissom Jr. and Greg * Grissom Jr. and Hodges * Grissom Jr. and Robbins * Grissom Jr. and D.B. Russel Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Males Category:Crime Lab Personnel Category:Grissom Family Category:Sidle Family Category:Stokes Family